kidhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3
Kid History - Episode 3 - by Bored ShortsTV is the third episode of Kid History - Season 1 and of Kid History. It features Randy and his friend Voges (John Roberts) in Chile as they meet a Hot Dog Vendor (who calls hot dogs "completos"), a drunk guy (David "Dave" Roberts) and a man with a machete. Plot Randy and his friend Voges (John Roberts) are riding their bikes in Chile, when they meet a guy who sells hot dogs (which the vendor calls "completos" (Brett Roberts)). He sells 1 hot dog for $1, 2 hot dogs for $2 and so on. Later, as they continue to drive, a drunk guy (David Roberts) mugs a man (Mark Roberts?). The man gives him $4. The drunk guy comes up to Voges and attempts to mug him, but Voges says he doesn't "feel like" giving him money. One of the kids continues to tell the story while sitting on the toilet. He narrates about Randy getting a flat tire. Then, the hot dog vendor comes back nand offers 13 hot dogs for $13 and 14 hot dogs for $14. Later, the same kid who was in the bathroom, dances for random reasons. Later, as they ride their bikes, Randy and Voges encounter a guy with a machete (Richard Sharrah). Randy whacks the Machete Man in the face with his bike. The Machete Man says, "I'm not your friend any more". Randy tells him he doesn't even know him. The Machete Man calls him Doodle, then says he was kidding and requests their friendship, though he is sadly turned down. The hot dog vendor returns and is about to offer more hot dogs, but is cut off by the credits. After the credits, the Machete Man asks them to give him a hug and then says that he likes to play the flute. Transcript Opening Credits: The following true story occured on international soil. It is being released to the public for the first time (by children). Kid #1: Randy and his friend were in... (Randy and Voges appear) ....Chile... Kid #2 and Kid #3: Chile is...over back that way in...South America. They speak Spanish like this. (cut to a man and woman). Man: Uno. Woman: Dos. Man: Tres. Woman: Four. Ugh! Kid #2 and Kid #3: They dress like the Three Amigos. (The man and woman are wearing sombreros). Man: Vito. Woman: Avaltidos ties! Kid #1: Everybody had mustaches. (The man and woman now have mustaches). Man: Comono foca. Woman: Comono foca estidas. Kid #1: Voges said, "Let's go ride our bikes". (Randy and Voges our riding their bikes). Randy: Hola! Voges: Hi! Randy: Say "hola". Voges: Hola! Kid #1: Then they saw a... guy selling hot dogs. Hot Dog Vendor: If you buy one completo, it's only $1. But if you buy two completos, it's only $2. But, if you buy THREE completos, it's only $3. BUT, if you buy four completos, it's only $4. But, if you buy five completos, it's only $5. But, if you buy six completos, it's only $6. But, if you buy seven completos, it's only $7...But, if you buy eight completos...it's only $8. Randy: Hola! Voges: Hola! Randy: Hola! Voges: Hola! Randy: Hola! Voges: Hola! Randy: Hola! Kid #2 and Kid #3: There was a drunk guy on...on the street. Drunk Guy: I hate hot dogs!!! (A car drives by). Drunk Guy: You! Car! Gimmie some moneys! Man: A no choco pita! Drunk Guy: I'm not...gonna leave that spot-I'm not gonna leave this spot until you...gimmie some more moneys. (The man gives him money) Man: Uno, dos... Drunk Guy: No, I need more than that. Man: Tr-tres...Acturo. (The drunk guy comes up to Voges) Drunk Guy: C'mon! You gimmie some money! Voges: No. Drunk Guy: I'm gonna beat you up if you don't gimmie your-any money. Voges: I don't care. I don't want it-I don't wanna give you any money. Drunk Guy: GIMMIE SOME MONEY! Voges: Well, I don't feel like it. Kid #2: And then, they were on their bikes... Kid #3: I have to go to the bathroom. (Kid #3 is on the toilet). Kid#3: Then...Randy had a flat tire. (Randy stops). Randy: I HAVE A FLAT TIRE! (The hot dog vendor appears). Hot Dog Vendor: BUT!!! If you buy thirteen completos, it's only $13. BUT!!! If you buy fourteen...completos...it's only $14. (Kid #3 randomly dances). Kid #2 and Kid #3: And they...heard a girl saying Girl: Robber! Robber! Kid #2: And then Randy said- Randy: Hi! Kid #2: And there was a guy who had a machete...and he pulled it out. And then, he's like- Machete Man: Urrrrrgh! Kid #3: Then Randy went back. He's like- Randy: Ahh! Kid #2 and Kid #3: Voges...rode his bike by the guy who had a machete and he didn't...He was like, all happy and he didn't know that the guy had a machete. Then the guy with the machete goes like- Machete Man: Arrrrrrgh! I have a machete...right here. Girl: Jack-o-lam...mom...tito, papa! Randy: I have a bike that I can whack you with. Machete Man: Okay, I dare you! Randy: Okay. (Randy whacks the guy with his bike in slow motion. The guy screams as he falls). Kid #1: (mimmicks Machete Guy's scream). (Laughter is heard in the background). Machete Man: Okay. That didn;t feel good. (gets up). DON'T HIT ME IN THE FACE WITH A BIKE! Randy: Well, I don't even have a bike. Machete Man: (points to the bike). It's right there. I'm not your friend anymore. Randy: You never were my friend. I don't even know you. Machete Man: Okay. Your name's Doodle. Kid #2 and Kid #3: Then the guy gets up and he's like, "Ugh!" and then Randy picks up his bike. Machete Man: I was just kiddings...I want to be your friend. You want to have a party at my house? I just wanted to go by. Randy and Voges: No, you were not going by. You were going that way. (Machete Man walks away). Hot Dog Vendor: BUT... (Credits roll) Kid #2: And that was it. (Kid #1 does a sommersault). More credits). Machete Man: Come on. Give me a hug...I like to play the flute! Trivia *This is the last Kid History episode on the NarfBiscuits YouTube channel. The others are now on the new BoredShortsTV channel. *This is the first episode where John Roberts does not portray John. This time, he portrayed Voges. *Some Spanish words in this episode are made up by the kids. *The Machete Guy left before the credits. After the credits, he appears again. This is possibly because he wanted another chance to be Randy and Voges's friend. *On the DVD, Randy Roberts said that he was in Chile for his mission and Voges was his companion at the time. *When the kids count in Spanish, they mess up the number four. They say the English word; "crotcho (mentioned by Brett Roberts on the DVD)"; and "acturo". *Completos are hot dogs, but they add mayonnaise, guacamole, tomatoes, etc. *The completos idea came from Brett's trip to Chile. He said he saw a sign at one completos stand that showed a certain amount of completos for a certain price. *Dave Roberts wasn't acting like a drunk guy as he walked. He was slipping on ice, making him look more like a drunk guy. This is revealed on the DVD. *Randy hitting the Machete Guy in the face with his bike is an actual event that happened, as revealed on the DVD. Cast (in order of appearance) Randy Roberts - Randy John Roberts - Voges Brett Roberts - Hot Dog Vendor David "Dave" Roberts - Drunk Guy Mark Roberts? - Man Richard Sharrah - Machete Man Watch the Video here thumb|300px|right|A vacation in Chile isn't normal for Randy and his friend Voges. Category:Episodes